EL VIENE (ZALGO)
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Universo alterno. Historia que tiene como protagonistas a Zalgo (creepypasta) y a Stear. Fic caótico. ¿Fue o no fue a la guerra?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

Zalgo es una entidad maligna caótica, asociada comúnmente con la locura, la muerte, la destrucción, el miedo y el fin del mundo como lo conocemos. Una entidad viviendo en otro plano dimensional y que cuando aparece en el nuestro crea el caos, su sola presencia, es capaz de llevar a una persona hacia el vórtice de la locura. En pocas palabras, Zalgo es el horror en persona. Jamás encontraremos una respuesta clara sobre qué es Zalgo, debido a que no existe tal, ya que Zalgo es algo tan terrible, que no existen palabras para describirlo. Zalgo nació el 27 de julio del 2004, en los foros de Something Awful, cuando su creador, un usuario llamado Goon Shmorky, publicó una serie de viñetas antiguas, de Nancy y Archie, pero éstas estaban sumamente modificadas, eran por demás, bizarras. Los personajes actuaban de forma errática, demencial, constantemente invocaban una entidad conocida como "Zalgo", quien les causaba unas deformaciones monstruosas en el cuerpo. Zalgo pasó desapercibido en los foros de Something Awful, hasta que un usuario de nombre Bobby Delux, creó versiones editadas de un web comic llamado, "Control-Alt-Del" creación del controversial Tim Buckley. Aquí utilizo la invocación de Zalgo, para crear el fic.

* * *

 **EL VIENE (ZALGO)**

 _ **El que espera detrás de la pared.**_

 _ **El que espera para acabar con todo.**_

 _ **Todo lo que sabes, todo lo que eres. El lo destrozará y lo dejará distante. Él llamará a la bestia para devorar tu alma**_

¿Cuándo empezó el caos? ¿Desde que nació? ¿Desde que fue concebido? Stear se hacía esas preguntas, mientras caía herido por las balas durante el desarrollo de la batalla en Somme, mientras el dolor llegada en oleadas y la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo, en ríos bermejos. Nunca en su vida se sintió tan vivo, ahora que estaba a punto de morir. Podía sentir los oblicuos rayos del sol que le calentaban la piel, el viento que le acariciaba y le alborotaba los cabellos; a pesar de que la vida se le escapaba poco a poco, a pesar del dolor que le atenazaba cada vez más fuertemente, podía distinguir, a través de los anteojos, las nubes y las columnas de humo que se elevaban en el cielo que se tenía de rosa, mientras el sol terminaba su camino diurno y se ocultaba en el horizonte.

-Patty –murmuró-, creo que no podré cumplir mi promesa y volver contigo…

La caída en el río le produjo todavía más dolor en su ya maltrecho cuerpo y su consciencia se oscureció…

 _ **Él tomará al mundo entero y lo volverá incompleto.**_

 _ **Él viene.**_

 _ **El que cantará la canción que acabará con la Tierra.**_

 _ **Una canción tan hermosa En una noche tan hermosa.**_

Abrí los ojos cuando la luz fue demasiado fuerte para dejarme dormir en paz, y por unos momentos permanecí desorientado… ¿dónde me encontraba? No reconocí la habitación, hasta que llamaron a la puerta, me enderecé y descubrí que estaba en una cama, demasiado suave. Eso ayudaría a mis huesos a sanar, pensé.

-Adelante –indiqué ante el segundo llamado.

Una doncella vestida con un uniforme negro y un delantal blanco, a juego con una cofia se asomó, con una bandeja en las manos, y depositada en ella, una cafetera y una taza, así como crema y azúcar, más servilleta y cucharilla.

-Señorito, son más de las nueve de la mañana –anunció.

Me levanté con los ojos fijos en su rostro, el cual me costaba enfocar, así que pestañee y arrugué el entrecejo, tratando de mirarla bien. Por más que me esforzaba, no lograba distinguir sus rasgos con nitidez.

-Sus anteojos están en la mesa de noche, señorito –me avisó la mujer, dejando la bandeja con el café en una mesa arreglada con sumo cuidado, luciendo albo mantel.

Me volví a buscar los anteojos y me los coloqué sobre la nariz; de inmediato, mi mundo se aclaró. Y como si fuera una señal, recordé mi nombre: Alistair Cornwell, miembro del clan Andley. Vivo en Chicago, regresamos de Londres hace unos meses, ante el inicio de la guerra mundial. La mucama (Betty, ahora recuerdo su nombre), se dedicó a abrir la ventana, corriendo cortinas y permitiendo que el aire matinal circulara por mi habitación. En lugar de que esto me alegrara, me llenó de molestia. Pasé muchos meses en la oscuridad y me acostumbré a ella; es más, la luz solar me asusta un poco, así como los espacios cerrados.

Cuando al fin salgo de mi alcoba, ya es casi medio día, me bañé, me vestí y bebí el café que Betty me llevó, no tengo hambre, hace mucho que no tengo apetito, y eso se ha reflejado en mi figura: estoy escuálido y además, la palidez que adquirí en la oscuridad, me sigue acompañando. Me encuentro con Archie, mi hermano, quien viene de montar en un elegante traje en color chocolate. A Archie siempre le ha gustado vestir bien y caro, eso le ganó el mote de "El Elegante", en boca de Terry Grandchester, un compañero del Colegio San Pablo.

-Stear, te esperé esta mañana para montar y no apareciste –me reclama con voz enojada-. ¿Acaso te quedaste dormido?

-Supongo que sí –replico con voz átona.

-¿Sigues meditando la idea de ofrecerte como voluntario en Francia? –me pregunta.

De pronto, los sonidos que pueblan la enorme Mansión en Chicago enmudecen… Sí, sigo pensando que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir a Francia y pelear al lado de los aliados.

 _ **Él espera esa noche. Él Espera la Oscuridad.**_

 _ **Él, que espera detrás de la pared.**_

 _ **Él es el Caos de la conciencia colectiva. Siendo uno con Él.**_

La lluvia cae de forma ininterrumpida y durado todo el maldito día, Stear se despertó después de haber soñado toda la noche con Patty. Tal vez fue el resultado de la carta que apenas el día anterior terminó y que ahora espera con paciencia para ser enviada a Chicago. Fue un sueño tan vívido, no como la noche anterior.

A veces, tiene pesadillas. Y últimamente sueña con una criatura oscura y misteriosa. Curiosamente no le causa miedo, sino desasosiego. Pero siente que el tiempo no es el mismo desde que desembarcó en Europa y llegó a Francia. No iba buscando la aventura, sino cumplir como un caballero con el país que le acogió desde niño. Y sin embargo, siente que el clima que le rodea se ha vuelto oscuro. Añora el sol, el aire de su casa y sobre todo, añora el rostro amado de su novia; asimismo, extraña a su beligerante hermano. Y un sentimiento de culpa le invade cuando piensa en las apresuradas cartas que les dejó para explicar sus motivos para escaparse a Francia y combatir.

El ruido de los aviones que vuelven de un enfrentamiento le hizo correr a la pista de aterrizaje, y alcanzó a llegar para sujetar al piloto que bajó malherido y sangrante.

-¡Domi! ¡Domi! –su mejor amigo se muere en sus brazos, recomendándole a su novia.

-¡Domi! ¡No! –grita Stear, con voz temblorosa-. ¡Qué guerra cruel! ¡Domi!

Una mano se le posa en el hombro.

-¡Stear! ¿Qué te pasa? Aquí estoy.

Suelta el saco de dormir, que ha hecho un rollo y abre los ojos. Se encuentra en la tienda de campaña y Domi lo mira con ojos asustados.

-Fue una pesadilla amigo, no te asustes –le reconforta el muchacho de acento francés.

 _ **Caos y victimas, ambos serán privados**_

 _ **No hay orden, sin Caos.**_

 _ **Ya no quedará Orden.**_

El viento que se cuela por la ventana le hace temblar de frío, y se da cuenta de que no puede moverse. Está sujeto a la cama, no sabe la manera, pero hasta sus brazos están inmovilizados, y a pesar de estar cubierto por una blanca sábana, Stear tiene demasiado frío; en la medida de lo que puede, se sacude por los espasmos que siente en su cuerpo. Una enfermera entra y le coloca la mano en la frente. No es Candy, su enfermera favorita. Claro, si se encuentra en el frente de batalla, después de haber caído en el río, en la batalla de Somme, Candy no puede atenderle. Tal vez la convenza de que lo haga cuando regrese a América, porque está seguro que no le volverán dejar pilotear. Perdió las dos piernas y uno de sus ojos está ciego.

-Tranquilo, Stear –le dice la muchacha con suavidad, mientras le acaricia la frente, buscando indicios de fiebre.

-¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo con las heridas que he sufrido? –reclama el soldado de mala manera-. Viviré sin poder caminar y casi ciego.

La enfermera acaba por colocarle una frazada más gruesa, a fin de que entre en calor.

-Volveré dentro de una hora –avisa y sale, cerrando con suavidad la puerta.

-¿Cómo está? –una preocupada Janice Cornwell, con rastros de llanto en el rostro maduro, pero aún hermoso, mira a la enfermera con aprensión.

-Ya más calmado –informa la chica-. Pero insiste en que perdió miembros en combate.

-¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco? –murmuró un desesperado Alec Cornwell, al lado de su esposa-. Ni siquiera fue la guerra, la tía Aloy lo impidió.

 _ **Él espera esto.**_

 _ **El que espera detrás de la pared.**_

 _ **Espera por la llamada que lo deje libre.**_

Cuando cierro los ojos, puedo percibir una oscura presencia, informe pero malvada. Me da miedo dormir, me da miedo la noche, porque presiento que en su oscuridad, esa presencia se acercará a mí cada vez más, hasta llenar mi vida entera…

Incluso, escucho un nombre extraño: Zalgo.

 _ **Él destruirá todo.**_

 _ **Él enterrará los restos.**_

 _ **Convertirá todo en suyo con sus propias manos.**_

No puedo asimilar lo que veo: Patty llora desconsolada, al igual que mi madre y mi hermano, quien la sostiene contra sí, mientras mi madre balbucea incoherencias, preguntando por mí a Archie. La dureza de la tía Aloy, quien no permitió que Candy asistiera a mi propio funeral. Y yo… yo… yo no puedo hacer nada, nunca más lo podré hacer.

Asisto impotente al intento de suicidio de Patty; por un lado, si ella muere, se reunirá conmigo, por otro, no quiero que eso pase, pues ella merece ser feliz en su vida. Es muy joven. Pero me duelen los besos y los abrazos que no nos dimos, el dolor de mis familiares: mis padres, quienes regresaron del Oriente para encontrar un hijo muerto, el de mi hermano, quien llora mientras toca la gaita frente a mi tumba, el de Annie, por ver sufrir a Archie, la tía Aloy, quien se ha vuelto mucho más dura de lo que nunca ha sido, el que le causaré el tío William, por haberme ido sin una palabra.

 _ **Si se lo permites.**_

 _ **TÚ VAS A PERMITIRLO.**_

 _ **Él cantará la canción.**_

 _ **La canción que acabará con la Tierra.**_

Despertó suavemente, entre el trino de los pájaros y tanteó en la mesita de noche, a fin de tomar los anteojos y colocárselos sobre la nariz, desperezándose y arrojando las mantas hacia un lado. Hoy es día de asueto, así que les permitieron dormir media hora más ¡Qué gran consideración! Stear sonrió mientras se aseaba y vestía el sobrio uniforme que portaría durante el desfile del Festival de Mayo. Si algo ensombrecía la diversión, era el saber que Candy no podría participar en el mismo.

-Se hubiera visto preciosa vestida de hada –comentó a su reflejo mientras se peinaba el oscuro cabello.

Salió y se divirtió lo más que pudo. Gracias al ingenio de la traviesa prima con la que contaba, el Festival fue todo un éxito. Y él se vio regalado con algo muy valioso: la amistad de Patricia O'Brien, una de las compañeras de Candy, muy tímida, pero muy inteligente. Salieron corriendo del salón de baile, después de chocar y tropezar durante el baile de cuadrillas, y se refugiaron en una de las mesas colocadas en el inmenso jardín, mientras platicaban de libros, música, arte y todo lo que pudieron.

Ahora lo sabía: estaba enamorándose de Patty hasta la médula, ella era su alma gemela, su perfecto complemento.

Conforme pasó el tiempo y con la partida de Candy del Colegio san Pablo, Stear se volvió más asiduo a Patty. Y aprovechaban las pocas oportunidades que el estricto colegio les brindaba para encontrarse. Los días de salida del colegio se les iban en un suspiro, siempre deseando más tiempo para permanecer juntos.

Y la determinación de la tía Aloy, quien se respaldó en el tío William, fue dolorosa para Stear. Tendrían que regresar a América, por la inminente guerra que se gestaba en el continente europeo. Stear se mostró reacio a regresar, sumamente preocupado y asustado por lo que pudiera sucederle a Patty, pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer: era menor de edad, bajo la tutela de la anciana señora Andley, así que se vio lanzado en un trasatlántico y obligado a regresar a su país. Lo único que logró calmar su miedo fue la promesa de Patty de alcanzarle en Chicago, ya que sus padres también planeaban salir de Inglaterra en poco tiempo.

Así, el viaje de regreso a América no se vuelve tan odioso ni tan difícil de soportar; a pesar de que la tía abuela se encarga de recordarles lo afortunados que han sido por regresar a América antes de que empiece la guerra.

Guerra… ¿si hay guerra no llegará a América? ¿O de plano este gran país se verá excluido de ella?

 _ **Él es el que no tiene ojos**_

 _ **Él es que no tiene forma**_

 _ **Él será el que mienta.**_

 _ **Él será el que viole.**_

La oscuridad se ve interrumpida por un rayo de luz que se cuela por la rendija bajo la puerta de la celda, el silencio que por lo regular lo envuelve, se ve roto por el gotear de una cañería. Está preso, no murió en el combate de Somme, sino que fue capturado y se encuentra detenido en un campo de concentración, junto con dos compañeros franceses, quienes ya han muerto a su lado.

-¡Patty! –exclama, sólo por escuchar su voz.

Pero la presencia que siente en la oscuridad, durante los largos días y las interminables noches, no es Patty. Tampoco es su hermano, su tía Aloy o Candy. Es una presencia maligna que le causa miedo. No lleva ya la cuenta de las oraciones que ha dirigido a Dios, a la Virgen, al Redentor, con tal de que su alma no sea prácticamente devorada por esa entidad. Desde que supo su nombre, ha evitado pronunciarlo, como si presintiera que lo puede conjurar a su presencia al hacerlo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí fuera? –pregunta.

Está empapado por el agua sucia que se escapa de la cañería, y sabe que pronto enfermará. Si bien no quedó mutilado, sus heridas se han infectado y la fiebre le acompaña por horas. ¿Acaso morirá en este recóndito escondrijo?

Escucha pasos, pero no tiene ánimos para acercarse a la puerta y permanece acurrucado, tratando de escapar del frío que se apodera de su celda.

 _ **A través de ese mundo destrozado A través de mis ojos ennegrecidos**_

 _ **A través de la Fe retorcida**_

 _ **A través de la reconstrucción de este mundo. Yo cantaré la canción.**_

 _ **Él cantará a través de mí.**_

El dolor es demasiado, no puedo soportarlo… me retuerzo sobre el lecho, sin saber dónde está el arriba, el abajo, la derecha, la izquierda. No distingo colores, formas, los sonidos quedan apagados por mis gemidos, quiero morir, quiero perder la consciencia por lo menos, pero ninguna de estas dos posibilidades se ven satisfechas.

-Cálmate, Stear –la voz me parece conocida, pero no me importa quién me dirige tales palabras.

-Tranquilo, Stear, te lastimarás más de lo que estás –exige una voz con tono severo.

Lo único que puedo dilucidar es que la primera voz es de mujer, la segunda es de un hombre.

-Le daré más morfina –decide la segunda voz.

-Doctor, su organismo ha consumido mucha morfina, si continúa así… -la voz primera interviene.

-Lo sé, señorita, pero no hay más remedio.

Interminables minutos pasan, hasta que empiezo a sentir como el dolor remite de manera paulatina; mi respiración, tan agitada, puede irse regularizando. Sin embargo, no me duermo. No quiero dormir.

-Intenta descansar –ordena la voz masculina-. Es lo mejor para tu recuperación.

-No –niego-, El viene.

Zalgo me alcanzará si me duermo y posiblemente, ahora sí me vuelva totalmente loco.

 _ **Cantaré la canción todo el día. Por Él yo la llevaré.**_

 _ **provocando su regreso en este cruento mundo.**_

 _ **Regresará todo lo que perdimos.**_

-¿Quién es Zalgo, Stear?

La voz de Patty se muestra asustada, sorprendida, incluso indecisa.

-Alguien que me ha perseguido desde que fui a la guerra –explico concisamente.

¿Cómo decirle a mi esposa quién es en realidad este ser? ¿Cómo explicarle que no es de esta dimensión? Tal vez lo más cercano a su definición sería un demonio. Quiere que pierda la cordura, quiere acabar con mi vida y la de mis seres queridos. Y aún así, me atreví a casarme con Patricia cuando regresé de combate, herido, maltrecho, padeciendo estrés postraumático. Deploré la muerte de miles de hombres en general, y de mis amigos, como Dominick, quien murió encargándome a su novia.

Sé que con mi partida causé gran pena a mis padres, a mi novia, a la tía Aloy, al tío William, a mi hermano, pero era necesario que yo hiciera lo que mi consciencia me dictaba, no podía acallar la voz que me gritaba, me exigía cumplir con mi deber. Y a pesar de que quedé a merced de este malévolo ente, no me arrepiento de haberme portado como un hombre y haber luchado al lado de los aliados. Jamás me arrepentiré de ello.

-Stear –la voz de Patricia me saca de mis pensamientos y recuerdos-. Tú nunca fuiste a combatir en la Gran Guerra.

 _ **Yo cantaré la canción. Y será así. Serenata del Fin.**_

 _ **Con el ritmo que todos ustedes conocen.**_

 _ **El latido del corazón de la Tierra.**_

 _ **La canción del Alma.**_

¡Dios mío, perdóname!

No puedo hacer más que pedir perdón por mis pecados. No puedo más, lo único que me queda es morir.

El vino y acabó con el mundo que me rodea, no queda nada.

 _ **Mantelo cerca de tu corazón.**_

 _ **Al ritmo de su canción.**_

 _ **Cada quien es su tambor.**_

 _ **Cada quién es su canción.**_

 _ **Él espera detrás de la pared.**_

El ruido de las bombas al caer llena todo espacio, el humo, las ráfagas de metralla.

-¡Teniente Cornwell! –me llama alguien.

Es mi primera vez en combate, y el estómago amenaza con salir por la boca. Yo había escuchado que era el corazón el que se subía por la garganta, pero no es verdad. En mi caso, fue una suerte que la tensión me impidiera comer, pues ya hubiera vomitado todo. Una vez terminada este encuentro, estoy descansando en una casa de campaña, rodeado de hombres que, como yo, se han enfrentado a enemigos a los que ni siquiera conocemos. ¿Puede haber algo más caótico que esto? Hombres matándose entre sí, sin siquiera conocerse.

 _ **En un palacio de cristal torturado.**_

 _ **Servido por legiones forjadas a partir de las lágrimas de los muertos sin descanso.**_

 _ **Él, el Padre, cubierto con una armadura tallada en el sufrimiento de las madres.**_

No siento nada, las torturas que me carcomen no son físicas, sino mentales. Y mi mente se ha protegido encerrándose en sí misma. Lo peor de todo, es que tengo chispazos de lucidez, como ahora, que contemplo el atardecer a través de la ventana del hospital donde me han confinado. No tengo ganas de hablar, ni de enfrentarme a nada ni a nadie.

Mi madre y Patricia lloran en silencio cuando vienen a verme, y yo no me siento capaz de consolarlas y decirles que no pasa nada, porque sí pasa. Fui a la guerra y volví, o eso creía, pero ahora estoy seguro que no fui yo, Alistair Cornwell, quien volvió de la guerra. Ese hombre murió en la batalla de Somme, y en su lugar, regresó un ente caótico, dañado por Zalgo.

Al fin, pude pronunciar su nombre, y así, lo invoqué y él vino y acabó con mi mundo, escupiendo un ser tocado de locura.

 _ **En su mano derecha sostiene una estrella muerta y en su mano izquierda sostiene la vela, cuya luz es la sombra.**_

 _ **Su mano izquierda está manchada con la sangre de Am Dhaegar.**_

¡Sangre! Mi cuerpo está manchado con mi propia sangre… y este río bermellón se lleva mi vida…

-Señores Cornwell –el médico mira los padres de Stear-. La mente de su hijo está dañada.

La declaración tuvo efecto sobre Janice, quien se sostuvo de su marido para no caer al piso, presa de un vahído.

-El insiste en que fue a la guerra, hay veces que cree haber muerto, dice que no es Stear –intervino en voz quebrada Alec-. Otras veces dice que volvió mutilado y ciego.

-Tendremos que buscar el mejor tratamiento para él –promete el médico y se da media vuelta.

 _ **Sus seis bocas hablan en lenguas diferentes.**_

 _ **Y la séptima será la que cantará la canción que acabe con la Tierra.**_

-¡Stear!

La voz de Archie me hace girar para encararlo, me encuentro en la segunda colina de Ponny, pensando en Patricia, quien es demasiado tímida como para buscarme a plena luz del día en este lugar. ¡Ojalá fuera tan intrépida como Candy! No importa, ya faltan dos días y nos veremos durante la salida del colegio.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano? –pregunto curioso.

-¡Estalló la guerra!

 _ **ÉL VIENE.**_

Miro como Candy se aleja en el tren que la lleva hacia Nueva York; decidí venir a despedirla, porque sería la última vez que la vería durante mucho tiempo, pero a la hora de la hora, me ganó mi cobardía y no me atreví a confesarle que dentro de dos horas partiré a enrolarme como voluntario.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que efectué los trámites para lograr mi alta como soldado; ayer en la noche escribí cartas para mis más queridos seres: Archie, Patty, el tío abuelo William y la tía abuela Aloy. Les pido perdón por mi decisión, pero mi honor y mi consciencia me piden que lo haga.

Iré a defender a mi patria, y lograré la paz para una larga vida…

Sin embargo, esta última noche fue muy inquieta para mí, soñé con una oscura presencia. Tal vez fue debido a la culpa que me achaca por irme a Francia contra los deseos de mi familia.

 _ ***** FIN *****_

 _ **Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
